Stifle
by Isabelle321
Summary: Спойлер к 4x22 – вы знаете какой. Это мой вариант развития событий.
1. Удушье

Автор/Переводчик: jwmelmoth/Fistex

Бета: Fake fairy

Персонажиг: Курт, Адам, Блейн

Благодарности: Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и работу бетой!

- Все будет хорошо, Курт.

Курт кивнул, но он не был уверен, верил ли в это сам. Как он мог? Эта была та же фраза, которую каждый говорил ему, когда его мама была в больнице. Парень не винил Адама за то, что тот произнес ее – это было лишь то, что люди говорят в таких ситуациях – но был более чем благодарен тому, как рука Адама поглаживала его между лопаток на всем пути из аэропорта до больницы в такси, несмотря на неодобрительные взгляды водителя, которые тот бросал на них через зеркало заднего вида на остановках перед светофором. Это прикосновение удерживало Курта на плаву больше, чем слова парня.

- Я знаю, это то, что тебе нужно сделать в одиночестве, но я буду здесь, хорошо? Я никуда не уйду, - пообещал Адам перед дверью палаты Берта. Курт снова кивнул. Это все, что он мог сделать, не потеряв контроль над эмоциями, как это произошло после звонка, и снова, когда выяснилось, что их рейс задержан, из-за чего они не смогли увидеть его отца до операции. Он распахнул дверь и вошел внутрь.

Прерывистый звуковой сигнал монитора сердечного ритма должен был подействовать успокаивающе, но эффект был потерян, как только Курт отдернул занавеску и увидел своего бывшего парня.

- Курт! - Блейн воскликнул, его лицо посветлело от радости, что всегда происходило, когда тот смотрел на него. Предполагалось, что от этого Курт должен почувствовать себя лучше, желанным, но прямо сейчас, это было просто неправильно. Так неправильно. Не Курт был здесь тем, на кого стоит обратить внимание.

- Блейн, - произнес он хрипло, его голос сорвался от долгого молчания. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Блейн робко улыбнулся.

- Я говорил тебе, что позабочусь о нем, Курт. Я пообещал. Я следил за твоим рейсом по интернету и там написали, что он задерживается, поэтому я пришел и сидел с ним. Для тебя. - Он посмотрел на Курта выжидающе. Курт нахмурился. Парень не мог поверить, что Кэрол и Финн не предупредили его. А знали ли они? Его сводный брат и Кэрол были дома сейчас, стараясь поспать хоть немного, после того, как операция закончилась, и они ничего не могли сделать для Берта, пока тот не очнется от медикаментозной комы. Курт посмотрел на своего отца. Он был бледен, а провода окутывали его тело как ползучие лозы, обвивающие замок Спящей красавицы. Для некоторых поза мужчины могла показаться умиротворяющей, но Курт знал, как его отец обычно спал: громко храпя, ногами упершись в журнальный столик, с пультом от телевизора на своих коленях. Это было далеко от того "правильного" способа, как кто-то из медсестер уложил Берта на подушках.

Курт подошел ближе, протягивая руку, чтобы взять его руку, но Блейн неправильно понял этот жест и взял ее сам, соединяя их ладони, что он наверняка думал, послужит утешением. Курт подавил желание отдернуть свою руку.

- Мог бы ты - начал он надломившимся голосом. Парень тяжело сглотнул и попробовал снова. - Мог бы ты, пожалуйста, выйти, Блейн? Мне нужно побыть наедине с отцом.

- Хорошо. Конечно, - ответил тот и Курт выдохнул с облегчением. - Но сначала я должен кое-что спросить у тебя. - Курт неопределенно пожал плечами, не отводя взгляда с Берта. Что бы ни хотел его бывший, он мог сделать это за все то время, пока Курт не уедет.

- Мы с твоим отцом говорили об этом до операции, - начал Блейн и мурашки побежали по спине Курта. - Я знаю, что это, возможно, неудачное время, но со всем происходящим, я просто не могу ждать. Такие вещи заставляют осознать, как много ты можешь потерять, знаешь? - Курт не отреагировал. Он уже знал, как много он потерял и как многое все еще оставалось на грани – не было необходимости, чтобы Блейн объяснял или подтверждал это.

- Итак, - продолжил тот, принимая молчание парня за поощрение, - я принес тебе это, - Он достал небольшую красную коробочку из кармана, не похожую на ту, которая была подарена Курту чуть больше года назад, и встал на колени, крепко держа его руку.

- Курт, я люблю тебя. Ты выйдешь за меня?

Курт задавался вопросом, это ли ощущают, когда говорят про выход из тела. Он чувствовал, как будто отошел от самого себя, смотря на руку как на чью-то чужую. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы заставить себя вернуться в тело и взять контроль над голосом.

- Ты разговаривал с моим отцом до операции? - наконец спросил он, не отвечая на вопрос парня. Блейн кивнул.

- Берт благословил меня, - ответил тот. - На самом деле, твой отец высказал много замечательных идей об этом. Он сказал, что мне следует пригласить тебя в тот итальянский город, который ты так любишь, Модена? Чтобы я мог сделать предложение там. Я думал, что твоим любимым местом в Лайме был "Бредстикс", но он убедил меня, что это что-то особенное и лучше, чем "Бредстикс", поэтому я забронировал билеты на вчерашний вечер, но потом твой рейс задержали…

Курт смотрел на него сверху вниз, на мгновение слишком потрясенный, чтобы говорить. Потом, очень медленно, до него дошло,и он взглянул на своего отца, его сердце сжалось. Слезы начали появляться в глазах парня, но тот сразу же прогнал их. Есть что-то, что он должен сделать в первую очередь.

Одной ночью, пару недель назад, Курт разговаривал с отцом по скайпу и рассказал ему об Адаме. Он нервничал вначале, боясь, что Берт плохо отнесется к разнице в возрасте, но тот отреагировал иначе, чем ожидал Курт. Как оказалось, мужчине было в чем признаться – он знал, что произошло между ним и Блейном. Финн, в конце концов, рассказал ему после Рождества и Берт ждал подходящего момента, чтобы спросить сына об этом, не ранив его снова. У них получился хороший разговор. Курт извинился за сокрытие правды от отца, тот в свою очередь принес извинения, что взял Блейна с собой в Нью-Йорк (что, как заверил он сына, никогда бы не сделал, если бы знал), и после этого Курт рассказал ему все об Адаме и "Адамовых яблоках" и телемарафонах "Аббатства Даунтон", и про время, которое, из-за снегопада, они провели вместе в лофте. Берт был счастлив и сказал, что они должны приехать в Лайму во время весенних каникул, чтобы он мог"допросить нового парня сына" и позадавать неловкие вопросы о его намерениях. Это воспоминание заставило Курта немного улыбнуться, прежде чем тот вспомнил, из-за чего он и Адам прилетели посреди семестра.

- Курт?

Голос Блейна вернул его к реальности. Курт сосредоточился на парне, стоящим на коленях перед ним.

- Я не могу сделать это, Блейн, - тихо сказал он, благодаря отца за молчаливую поддержку. Модена не был его "любимым итальянским городом". Это было место, которое Курт ненавидел, и Берт знал об этом – они были там, когда родители Курта сказали ему, что его маме нужно лечь в больницу ненадолго, но все будет хорошо. После ее смерти, Курт не мог выносить запах итальянской кухни несколько месяцев и он больше никогда не сможет зайти в итальянский ресторан когда-либо снова.

- Но в прошлом году, когда я подарил тебе свое кольцо-обещание, - начал парень.

- Тебе лучше уйти, - прервал его Курт. - Я хочу побыть наедине с отцом.

- Ты сказал, что твой ответ будет "да", - Блейн настаивал, поднимаясь с колен, но пока не выпуская руку Курта. - Не перечеркивай, что у нас было – что есть между нами, я знаю, что ты все еще любишь меня. Если бы ты только позволил показать тебе…

Курт посмотрел на Блейна и попытался увидеть, что он видел в нем раньше, но это исчезло.

- Блейн, тебе лучше уйти, - произнес он снова. - Я не могу этого сделать. - Взгляд на отца разрешил его сомнения. Берт бы очень рассердился, если бы проснулся прямо сейчас.

Он высвободил свою руку и сунул ее в карман, скользя пальцами по телефону, нажимая на экран дважды для быстрого набора. Понадобилось около пятнадцати секунд, чтобы дверь открылась и Адам вошел внутрь, с телефоном в руке и обеспокоенным выражением лица.

- Курт, ты… - начал он.

Курт, который стоял спиной к двери, покачал головой и протянул позади себя свободную руку, с открытой ладонью. Адам поспешил к нему и взял за руку. В тот момент, когда пальцы его парня сплелись с его собственными, Курт закрыл глаза с облегчением.

- Ты должно быть Блейн, - услышал он слова Адама. Курт в какой-то степени хотел увидеть выражение лица своего бывшего, но не так сильно, чтобы открывать глаза. - Я думаю, что сейчас Курт хочет побыть со своим отцом наедине. Давай поговорим в коридоре. - Всё в голосе Адама указывало на то, что это не меньше, чем требование. Он не просил любезно. Блейн не ответил, но Курт слышал его перемещения и мгновение спустя, Адам мягко сжал его руку, прежде чем отпустить ее.

- После тебя, - сказал англичанин и Курт услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь. Наконец- то он остался наедине со своим отцом.

- Я люблю тебя, папа, - прошептал он, беря его руку в свои. - Я здесь.


	2. Задумчивый

Адам закрыл дверь и посмотрел на стоящего рядом парня. Это был первый раз, как Блейн предстал перед ним вживую. Конечно, он видел фотографии - хотя Адам редко сидел на Фейсбуке, он _пользовался_ сайтом, чтобы смотреть фотографии Курта (чаще, чем мог сам себе признаться, так как из-за этого ощущал себя сталкером) и на многих из них присутствовал Блейн. На очень многих, вообще-то, из-за чего иногда казалось, что он затмевает шатена. Курт всегда казался ссутулившимся рядом с ним, его голова чаще всего покоилась на плече брюнета или же он стоял у того за спиной. Познакомившись с Блейном, Адам понял причину. Курт был выше экс-бойфренда. И не то чтобы на пару сантиметров. Блондин спрашивал себя, фотографировался ли Курт в таких позах специально, пытаясь выглядеть ниже, точно так же как он преуменьшал слова Адама, каждый раз, когда тот старался сделать ему комплимент.

Блейн одарил его холодным взглядом.

- Курт не говорил мне, что ты _настолько старше_, - проговорил он, и фраза при этом прозвучала одновременно и обвинительно и снисходительно. _Сойдет за достижение, учитывая его рост _- размышлял Адам. Парень терпеливо улыбнулся.

- Возможно, решил, что это неважно, - предположил он. _Или что это тебя не касается_ - добавил блондин про себя.

Блейн покачал головой.

- Нет, мы всегда все рассказываем друг другу. Он, очевидно, стыдится тебя. - Парень прищурился. - А ты в курсе, что Курт изменил тебе со мной на свадьбе мистера Шустера?

Адам знал, что бесполезно пытаться спрятать боль, отразившуюся на лице, он никогда не был достаточно хорошо в сокрытии своих чувств. Торжествующая улыбка Блейна показала, о чем тот думает. Адам позволил парню насладиться его маленькой победой, прежде чем ответить.

- По правде говоря, я знаю об этом, - сказал он тихо. - Курт рассказал мне, когда вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Я убедил его, что все в порядке, поскольку мы не встречались на тот момент. _В отличие от нынешнего, _оставил парень невысказанным. Тот случай до сих пор отзывался ноющей болью в его сердце, но не потому, что Адам считал, что имеет право на такое чувство. Это было больно, так как он испытывал бы ревность к любому, кто стал бы встречаться с парнем, которым блондин так восхищался. Обсуждение всей этой ситуации привело Адама к окончательному признанию своих чувств к Курту – блондин не считал, что секс на свадьбе - _хорошая идея_, но, в конечном счете, это сблизило их. Адам был достаточно зрелым, чтобы знать об искушении потерянной любви – парень так и сказал Курту (уверяя его, что они живут далеко от Англии и он не собирается пересматривать что-то в своем прошлом, никогда) и в ту ночь, после просмотра фильма, они занимались любовью в первый раз. В каком-то смысле, Адам должен благодарить Блейна за это.

- Тогда ты должен знать, что у него все еще остались чувства ко мне. Я его лучший друг. Знаешь, что ты прервал своим появлением в палате? Мое предложение ему помочь. Я готов положить все к его ногам. Я сделал ему предложение. - Блейн поднял голову и посмотрел на Адама. - Как мы и планировали. В прошлом году мы только об этом и говорили.

Адам задумчиво вздохнул.

- Я знаю, - повторил парень. Почему Блейн предполагал, что они с Куртом никогда ничего не обсуждали? В первые несколько недель после того, как блондин встретил Курта, Блейн был почти единственным, о чем говорил Курт. Адам терпеливо слушал, понимая, что Курту нужно кому-то выговариваться, пока он проходил через стадии печали, злости, обиды, безнадежности, (что блондину было сложнее всего выдержать) стыда и чувства вины. Адам пытался воздержаться от осуждений насколько мог, но встреча с Блейном довершила картину, которая сложилась у него в голове. Теперь он понимал, почему Курт был таким нерешительным в проявлении своих чувств, почему тот вздрагивал при каждом неверном поступке, ожидая выговора или насмешек.

- Он ответил отказом, не так ли? - спросил Адам, его тон, вопреки происходящему, оставался спокойным.

- Если бы нас не прервали… - начал Блейн, хотя он уже не выглядел таким довольным. Несомненно, парень ожидал большего удивления от своих слов.

Блондин не мог посочувствовать ему – он видел, как Курт отреагировал на неожиданное присутствие Блейна в палате отца: его напряженная поза, то, как он потянулся к Адаму. Это было необычно для парня, позволить увидеть себя с такой стороны в присутствии других людей, даже при том, что тот позволял себе расслабляться все больше и больше, когда был наедине с бойфрендом. Ситуация с его отцом должно быть далась ему еще сложнее, чем Адам предполагал. И Блейн не помогал в этом.

- Он позвонил мне из палаты, - сказал Адам просто. - Я думаю, что это говорит о многом.

- Я думаю, что это говорит о том, что он запутался, - возразил Блейн. - Если бы он знал, как сильно я все еще люблю его…

- Он знает. Поверь мне, он знает.

Вот почему простая фраза "Я люблю тебя" никогда не будет такой же. Не имеет значения, как часто Адам произносил ее; Курт всегда будет думать "эти слова говорил и Блейн, пока не расстался со мной". Блейн не имел ни малейшего понятия, какой ущерб нанес парню, изменив ему. С самого первого дня Адам старался доказать Курту, что он другой, что он не сделает ему ничего похожего, и блондин до сих пор не был на сто процентов уверен, что Курт поверил ему – или когда-нибудь поверит.

- Нам нужно провести дуэль див, - сказал Блейн.

Адам моргнул.

- Прости?

- Точно. Мы постоянно устраивали такое в школе, чтобы разрешить споры. Ты споешь. Я спою. И Курт решит, кто был лучше.

Адам несколько раз открывал рот для ответа, но не смог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить, что он чувствует.

- Я не думаю, что конкурс исполнителей является тем, в чем нуждается Курт прямо сейчас, Блейн, - наконец произнес он. - Когда его папа выздоровеет, я уверен, у него будет время поговорить с тобой тет-а-тет, - Адам не мог назвать слова брюнета _зрелыми_. Он знал, что Блейн - выпускник старшей школы и только на год младше Курта, но внезапно разница между ними показалась в несколько лет.

- У тебя нет ни малейшего представления, что нужно Курту! - возражал Блейн. - Музыка всегда заставляла его почувствовать себя лучше. Это все, чем мы занимались. Именно поэтому Курт поступил в НЙАДИ, чтобы связать свою жизнь с этим!

Адам поднял голову.

- В самом деле? Это то, что ты думаешь, он делает весь день? Поет песни? - Блондин посмотрел на другого парня в изумлении. - Ты знаешь, что в НЙАДИ есть уроки танцев, театральные и писательские классы, класс сценографии, дизайна… и что Курт помимо всех этих курсов проходит стажировку в Vogue. Он даже не уверен, что хочет продолжать посещать курсы пения после своей победы в Полуночном Безумии, так как сказал мне, что ему не нравится, как проводятся репетиции. Ты знаешь, что Курт получил важную роль в "Кошке на раскаленной крыше" и одно из его эссе было помещено в студенческий блог НЙАДИ?'' _Знаешь ли ты парня, за которого хочешь выйти замуж?_

Глаза Блейна искали что-то на стене позади Адама, как если бы тот хотел найти на ней слова, написанные для него.

- Конечно, я знаю, - ответил парень робко, - он сказал мне все это по телефону.

- Тогда о чем было его эссе? - спросил Адам, давая шанс Блейну, хотя подозревал, что результат будет разочаровывающим. Блейн хранил молчание.

- Не думаю, что он упоминал, - наконец признался тот. - О нашем хоровом кружке, предполагаю.

_Забавно, я считал, что вы, парни, разговариваете на любые темы_ - подумал Адам.

- Если ты хочешь остаться другом Курту, тебе нужно начать слушать то, что он хочет сказать, Блейн, - произнес блондин, - Вместо того, чтобы просто ждать своей очереди, чтобы говорить. - Даже если его слова прозвучали грубее, чем планировалось, ему было все равно. Наступило время рассказать парню правду и если Курт - слишком добрый или вежливый для такого, он сделает это вместо него. - И еще, не знаю, что он рассказал тебе о нас…

- Что вы не давали друг другу обещаний, - услужливо подсказал Блейн.

- Но _теперь_ мы встречаемся. И это значит, что ты должен отступить. Прекрати скидывать любовные песни ему на стену. Прекрати присылать ему подарки. Не приезжай больше без предупреждения. _И уходи, когда он просит об этом. _

- Я пообещал, что присмотрю за его отцом, - запротестовал Блейн.

Адам кивнул.

- Ты можешь присматривать - просто не ожидай никаких одолжений от него взамен. Он не соберется выйти замуж за тебя только из-за твоего неправильного представления о дружбе.

Адам почти ожидал, что Блейн продолжит спорить, даже возможно снова предложит дуэль див, но кажется, что, наконец-то, парень что-то уяснил.

- Хорошо, - отвечает Блейн, слезы собираются в его глазах.- Хорошо. Я понял. - Он отступает на шаг назад, смотря на Адама в последний раз, и повернувшись, уходит. Блондин выдыхает, не замечая, что задерживал дыхание до этого. За его спиной, тихо открывается дверь. Адам подозревает, что это не из-за сквозняка, который открыл ее несколько минут назад, но не хочет привлекать внимание Блейна.

- Он был другим, когда я познакомился с ним, - тихо произносит Курт, выходя из комнаты, и аккуратно прикрывая дверь. Парень понимает, что его папа не проснется из-за шума, но просто хлопнуть ею все равно кажется неправильным.

Адам обнимает его за плечи. _Может он и был другим_, размышляет он, _но преимущество быть "старше" в умении распознать, когда говорить вслух, а когда лучше промолчать._


End file.
